AAW Archive
Adnihilo/Alliance war. This Archive is unlikely to be completed soon,and i am only putting the first section in today,but i am writing more in my notebook. This story takes place millions of years ago,mostly in our own Milky way galaxy. The Adnihilo chronicles part one:Part one. Introduction. Their are species in this universe millions of years older then the Goa'uld or the Tau'ri that shaped galaxys in their image before most of the races around today crawled out of the muck of their homeworlds. they possed awesome technologys,vast knowlage and seemingly super natural powers. Among said beings are the Adnihilo,and as they were called at the time, the Alterans. long before the Alterans settled the Milky way the Adnihilo were exploring it,colonizing it and enslaving the lesser species they found,useing their massive and powerful space ships. They set up a dark empire that had influance all over the galaxy and its nearby magellanic clouds. When the Alterans arrived in the Milky way,the Adnihilo retracted enough to stay hidden,and avoided confrontation at all costs,recognising the might of the Alterans,and knowing they needed to build up before attacking. They observed the Alterans for centuries,rumors of the dark power spread. The Alterans formed the Alliance of four races,and sought out this misterious race,but the Adnihilo contacted them first,and demanded to be the head of the Alliance,they were refused,and the war began. Chapter one. An Adnihilo commander stares out at the Blue nothingness of subspace,lost in thought. It was finaly time to strike out at those who threatened Adnihilo expansion. How dare such beings think them not worthy of joining the "great Alliance". In the long run it does not matter he supposed. The Adnihilo will achieve their destiny as rulers of all the underspecies,and the Alliance would pay for resisting them,like every other race that had opposed them since they had left their home planet Abbadon. since we ventured out into the stars,we have never been defeated! The Mobika,the Serush,the Pallivak,ect. All had fought back and all had failed. No lesser species has ever won a war with us,and the Alliance will suffer the fate of those other races. Those scum will be crushed under hoof,and i had the privilege of commanding the first strike against them. A Nox world had been targeted for anielation. We were on our way their now. My new command was one of the newest Aza'zel class warships,as well as four Agares class crusers. We also had a very powerful telepath on board to counter any Nox trying to use their powers on us. They did not stand a chance. "My lord,we will be arriving at the target location soon"Said the first officers voice on my com. I pressed my com crystal."acknowlaged" i said,and i made my way to the bridge. When i arrived i founnd all of my officers at battle readyness. Good, i thought. "lord commander Arak,we will be exiting hyperspace momentarily,estimated fifteen time units."said the navigational officer. "All hands battle alert," i said over my com,then to my bridge officers-"Shields to full power as soon as we drop out,and prime the weapon arrays,all of them."i orderd. "Aye my lord" acknowlaged the tactical officer. The illusion that was a hyperspace tunnel was replaced by blackness,dotted with stars that would soon be ours. "Nox colony ahead,we will be within bomb launching range in sixty time units. Minimal defenses detected,only Nox transports and one Asgard warship." said the tactical officer. "One warship? Pathetic" This fleet is overkill i thought. "Increase reletive speed to 30%C,no need to rush,let us savor our first victory,and launch the bomb as soon as we are in range of the planet,destroy any Nox vessles within range,and if that Asgard ship interfears destroy it too." I orderd. I could feel the power surging through my flagship,the Olanda,named after my first bond mate. "Yes lord commander,fireing weapons. Bomb is ready for deployment." Replyed the T.O. Pulses of blue and pulses of dark red tainted with black flew from the ship. The shields of five nearby Nox transport ships quickly failed,and they were destroyed. Arcs of energy shot out and destroyed six more ships. Meanwhile on the Nox planet. A young Nox put down his leaflet and closed his eyes,taking a break from his botany studies. Perhaps later he would visit his parents on the homeworld,through the Alteran doorway,take a few rotations off from his schooling. It was alot of work learning of all these plants and how to use them,on top of his mental discipline exercises. The healing was the most difficult of the exercises,it always left him exausted. All of a sudden alarms started blaring,he jumped up startled,and grabbed a nearby teacher who was running."brother,what is happening"?!he asked "The dark race called the Adnihilo are attacking our world! We are all evacuating on our ships and through the doorway,there is no time to collect your things,hurry!" he replyed. I ran as fast as i could to the nearest Alteran ring transporter station,and along with four others was teleported to the doorway,a portal between two points in space. One of the elders was dialing homeworld. The doorway activated,its unstable energy vortex kawooshing out and back in,forming the event horizen of a stable wormhole. We started running through. Once on the other side,we got out of the way for others. Back on the Adnihilo ship. "Nox world in range,bomb away. Asgard ship attempting to intercept it with beam transporters,i am jamming them. Impact in five..four..three..two..one.."said the T.O. Space does not convey sound,but light is no problem. A flash half the size of north America lit up the Nox world,and spread out quickly over the entire planet. This bombs purpose was to create and unleash massive quantitys of killer radiation. It is called the "Life bane bomb". "Lord,all life has been wiped off that world. Our mission is complete. Lord,shall we mop up the leftovers?"Asked the T.O. "Of course. Target all the ships left."i orderd. "Targeting...lord,the Nox ships are disappearing off our sensors sir,as has the Asgard vessel." exclaimed the T.O.,as he examened his control consol. "...those Nox benzoas!" said the T.O. "Calm yourself,we are all civilized here. Research and development is working on effective means of offensivly countering Nox illusions. The full extent of their abilities remains unsure. They will be ours in time,but we must have patience. Navigation,plot a course for Dagon." i orderd. "Yes lord commander,course set for Dagon. Hyper launch in three time units..."said the navigational officer. They will be ours soon. All of them,i thought rite before we entered hyperspace. End chapter one. More to be added soon! Comment on my talk page or blog or whatever.Gormagon 21:13, June 7, 2011 (UTC)